The Big Four: El Origen de los Valientes y Enredados Dragones
by Luna Queen Scarlet
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando la oscuridad regresa? ¿Qué pasa cuando Pitch busca acabar con Jack Frost? ¿Qué hará nuestro guardián al ver que Black tiene aliados? Jack deberá encontrar a 3 jóvenes que están destinados a vencer la oscuridad del miedo junto con el. Los guardianes de las estaciones se reunirán. Four worlds, one Team. Jackunzel & Mericcup.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: **El Origen de los Guardianes, Enredados, Valiente y Como entrenar a tu dragón no me pertenecen, son de Dreamworks, Disney y Pixar respectivamente

* * *

•••Prólogo•••

Vio esa sonrisa tan macabra y orgullosa en el rostro de Pitch.

Lo maldijo en ese momento.

Vio como el Coco sostenía a la hermosa joven de larga cabellera rubia quien pataleaba en busca de poder liberarse sin tener éxito.

¿Por qué había escogido a ella como rehén?

¿Por qué una de las personas más importantes para el era utilizada en su contra?

-Entonces Jack, ¿La quieres de vuelta?- habló Picth con una sonrisa maliciosa.

El albino giró su vista hacia un joven castaño de ojos verdes quien estaba herido. Luego miró a una bella joven pelirroja de ojos azules. La chica lo miraba sin expresión mientras atendía como podía al joven castaño.  
Suspiró.

-Déjala ir...- dijo Jack mientras bajaba su cayado y lo depositaba en el suelo -Por favor...- suplicó

Los ojos verdes de la rubia lucían desesperados. Negaba con la cabeza frenéticamente, como si quisiera advertirle al albino.

-Sabia decisión...- dijo con superioridad Pitch mientras algunas sombras que salían de él comenzaban a rodear a Jack, como tiempo atrás lo habían hecho con Meme.

Lo último que el apuesto albino alcanzó a ver fue como aquellos ojos verdes que siempre estaban en sus pensamientos se llenaban de lágrimas.

* * *

Algo corto el prólogo, lo sé...

Bien, éste es mi primer fic acerca de The Big Four, espero les guste n.n

Besos


	2. ¿Cuándo empieza la aventura?

**Disclaimer**: El Origen de los Guardianes, Enredados, Valiente y Como entrenar a tu dragón no me pertenecen, son de Dreamworks, Disney y Pixar respectivamente

**N/A: **Tanto Valiente como El Origen de los Guardianes pasaron. Enredados y Como Entrenar a tu Dragón, no exactamente…  
*Han pasado 2 años desde la última aparición de Pitch

* * *

••• **¿Cuándo empieza la aventura?•••**

_"Me llamo Jack Frost y soy un guardián. ¿Que cómo lo sé? Porque la Luna me lo dijo. Y cuando la Luna te dice algo, debes creerle..." _Jack Fost, el Origen de los Guardianes.

— ¡Día nevado! —Exclamó aquel joven guardián del invierno y la diversión mientras hacía su trabajo a la perfección en aquella ciudad donde más le encantaba estar.

Volaba de un lado a otro, repartiendo nieve a su camino con un poco de hielo.

— ¡Jack! —Habló un joven niño castaño de ojos cafés—. ¡Hola!

Frost sonrió — ¡Hola Jamie! Me alegra verte —. Alborotó los cabellos del niño

Jamie correspondió la sonrisa.

—De verdad te extrañé.

— ¡Jack! —exclamó una pequeña niña rubia de ojos verdes. Corrió a abrazar al albino

— ¡Sophie! —Jack correspondió el abrazo —.Oye, has crecido mucho.

La pequeña rio un poco

— ¿Por qué no vamos a pasear en trineo? —preguntó Jamie a su hermana menor

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡SÍ! ¡Trineo! —exclamó Sophie con una sonrisa mientras seguía al castaño.

Jack vio a los dos niños con una sonrisa. Para él no había nada mejor que verlos reír y divertirse. Nada más.

* * *

En otro lugar

Caminaba de un lado a otro. El ruido de sus pasos se oía en todo el lugar. La molestia que reflejaba su rostro lo decía todo

— ¡Guardianes idiotas! — exclamó Pitch. Miró su globo terráqueo, verlo tan iluminado le molestaba—.Deben estar brincando de felicidad en este momento. En especial el maldito de Jack Frost.

Una de sus pesadillas se acercó a el —Todo el mundo debe estar feliz por que el miedo se queda atrás... — dijo Black un fingido tono de felicidad.

Se recostó en un asiento hecho de sombras. Su vista seguía clavada en el globo terráqueo. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que pasar para volver a invadir el mundo con su miedo y oscuridad? ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar para vengarse?

De repente, su rostro perdió la molestia mientras una pequeña y maliciosa sonrisa asomó por sus labios — ¿Quién dice que debo esperar?

Se levantó en busca de un libro —Necesito ayuda…—Hablaba para si mismo mientras hojeaba un enorme libro que había encontrado. Con una sonrisa malvada giró su vista en dirección a la Luna—. ¿Tus queridos guardianes serían capaces de detenerme si tengo compañía? —Preguntó sin quitar la sonrisa y comenzando a desparecer entre las sombras—. Yo no lo creo…

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Polo Norte

— ¿Azul? Vuelve a pintar eso, por favor…— Pidió Norte amablemente a un Yeti, quien elaboraba juguetes. Del enojo tumbó toda una pirámide de locomotoras azules.

El hombre comenzó a comer una galleta mientras supervisaba a sus trabajadores. Señalaba las mejoras que se necesitaban y felicitaba el esfuerzo de la inmensa mayoría.

Fue a su pequeña oficina a descansar. Estaba a punto de comer otra galleta cuando un toque en su puerta llamó su atención

— ¿Ahora qué sucede?

Uno de los muchos yetis explicó algo en su lenguaje que hizo preocupar a Norte. Sujetó su estomago con el semblante de preocupación aun en su rostro.

Con la mayor velocidad se dirigió a donde sus ayudantes le informaron. Todo estaba tranquilo. El mundo continuaba con sus luces brillando

—Todo está en orden…—Dijo en voz baja mirando las luces del globo.

Dirigió su vista hacia la Luna, como si esperase una respuesta de ella.

En el suelo se vieron reflejadas no una ni dos, sino cuatro figuras oscuras que no alcanzaban a distinguirse

Abrió los ojos enormemente, notando una que le resultaba muy familiar. Después escuchó una risa macabra que perfectamente reconoció.

—Pitch… ¿De regreso? —Habló un poco incrédulo. Le iba a restar importancia, más las otras figuras lo tenían intrigado. Finalmente giro aquella palanca, llamando así al resto de los guardianes.

* * *

Fue cuestión de minutos para que todos llegaran, incluido el más reciente miembro.

— ¡Hola! — Saludó Hada con una sonrisa a sus compañeros—. ¿Cómo han estado?

Todos le regresaron el saludo.

—Muy bien, Hada. Gracias por preguntar—Respondió Conejo

El hombre de arena alzó el pulgar en respuesta.

— Bien, Hada ¿Y qué sucedió? —Comenzó a hablar Jack mientras congelaba a los duendes que se acercaban—. ¿A qué se debe la llamada? Soy algo nuevo en esto.

Sandman formó un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza, indicando que no tenía idea.

Norte miró a cada uno de sus compañeros con seriedad —No sé por donde empezar… Pero no creo que sea algo bueno. Pitch ha vuelto—

Conejo no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada al igual que Jack.

—Vamos, Norte…—Comenzó a hablar el conejo de Pascua—.No puede ser Pitch, hace poco lo derrotamos.

—Sí, Norte. Además, no creo que tenga muchas ganas de pelear contra nosotros— apoyó el guardián del invierno.

—Estoy seguro de que es Pitch…—Dijo el hombre de barba con seguridad—.Mi pansa lo dijo. Hombre de la Luna me mostró a él… Y a alguien más.

Las sonrisas desparecieron

—Tengo el presentimiento de que Pitch no está solo—. Continuó Norte

—Espera, ¿Estás diciendo que acaba de conseguir ayuda? ¿De quién? —preguntó Jack sorprendido

— ¿De dónde podría conseguir aliados? —Preguntó Hada preocupada.

Meme empezó a formar distintas figuras sobre su cabeza, dando su opinión acerca de lo sucedido.

—No sé, Meme. Puede que tratemos con algo más poderoso de lo que pensamos—Dijo Conejo—.Necesitaremos encontrar una solución.

Norte dirigió su vista hacia el cielo — ¿Quién mejor que el para decirnos que hacer? —

El joven albino miró la Luna con detenimiento

—Un enorme saludo, Hombre de la Luna… ¿Qué es todo esto y qué deberíamos hacer con Pitch? —Habló el hombre también llamado Santa Claus.

Los cinco guardianes esperaron la respuesta.

Un pequeño rayo de Luna iluminó el suelo, mostrando una figura que simulaba ser Pitch, junto con otra que parecía un gran oso.

—Efectivamente es Pitch—Dijo Conejo con semblante serio—.Aunque no se quien o que cosa sea el oso.

La figura del animal fue sustituida por un enorme dragón.

— ¿Qué quiere decir todo esto? —Preguntó el Hada de los dientes mientras un pequeño grupo de haditas se escondían detrás de ella.

Finalmente, en el lugar del dragón apareció la silueta de una mujer.

—Esto no tiene sentido—Habló Jack mirando fijamente la figura.

De repente, las figuras se desvanecieron y otro rayo de Luna iluminó al joven albino.

Norte enarcó una ceja —Parece que fuiste escogido para resolver este problema—

—Espera, ¿Estás tratando de decir que el se llevará toda la acción? ¿Por qué? —Preguntó el Conejo de Pascua inconforme.

Sandman sonrió al igual que Hada mientras miraban a Jack.

— ¡Wow! ¿Yo solo resolveré esto? —Preguntó Frost mientras pensaba en todo lo que vendría a continuación—. ¿Es enserio?

El brillo de la Luna cambió de dirección, anunciando un nuevo acontecimiento

— ¡Escogerá a otro guardián! —Exclamó Hada con una sonrisa.

— ¿Ahora quién? ¿La marmota? —Preguntó Conejo aun con inconformidad.

Jack sólo podía ver con cierta sorpresa como un nuevo guardián era seleccionado.

Meme y Norte lucían ansiosos por la siguiente decisión. Para sorpresa de todos, las figuras de tres adolescentes (dos chicas y un chico se vieron reflejadas).

— ¿Podría ser que…— se preguntó el hombre de barba blanca—. Hombre de la Luna planea reunir a los guardianes de las estaciones? ¡Claro!

— ¿De qué hablas, Norte? —Preguntó Jack un poco confundido

— ¿No lo entiendes, guardián del invierno? ¡Tienes que reunirte con el resto de las estaciones! —Exclamó Norte—.Bien pensado, Hombre de la Luna.

El resto miraban a Santa Claus si entender una sola palabra, a excepción del Hombre de arena.

Hubo algo que alarmó a todos: El globo terráqueo comenzaba a cubrirse de arena negra como hace tiempo.

Norte llevó a Jack otra habitación lo más rápido que pudo.

—Sigo sin entender una palabra—Dijo el albino—. ¿Por qué no me explicas lo que sucede?

—No hay tiempo de explicar—Habló Norte con prisa mientras tomaba cuatro esferas de cristal—.Son cuatro enemigos, tú y ellos son cuatro, ¿Algo más? Ustedes formaran un equipo.

— ¿Y qué tal si no quiero trabajar con ellos? ¿Qué tal si ellos no quieren trabajar conmigo?

—Lo verás después. Existen viejas leyendas que pueden ser contadas más tarde. Por el momento, lo más importante es que encuentres ellos. Norte tomó una esfera —.Ahora… ¿Qué estación viene antes del invierno?

— ¿Otoño? —respondió Jack confundido mientras Norte sacudía la esfera.

—Pues hacia allá vas. ¡Buena suerte, Jack! —

El joven guardián fue empujado hacia un portal que desapareció tan pronto como había aparecido.

—Norte, las pesadillas están comenzando a atacar—Habló Hada—. ¿Y Jack?

—El regresará más tarde. Entonces les explicaré todo lo que pasa.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias al único comentario, Nerea Infante! :') Me alegra que te haya llamado la atención n.n Yo amo el Jackunzel y Mericcup! Espero te guste el capitulo.  
Gracias también a ese follow y fav de Charlottemokingjaycaster :3

Besitos n.n


	3. El guardián del Otoño

**Disclaimer**: Cómo Entrenar a tu dragón, El Origen de los Guardianes, Enredados y Valiente no me pertenecen. Son de Dreamworks, Disney y Pixar respectivamente.

**N/A:** Nos ubicamos en la película de Cómo entrenar a tu dragón, después de que Hipo ha sido escogido para matar a su primer dragón.

* * *

•**El guardián del otoño**•

-_Y cuando lo ví, entonces me ví a mí mismo..._-Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III, Cómo entrenar a tu dragón.

Hipo suspiró pesadamente.

\- ¡Me voy!

El joven castaño comenzó a guardar algunas de sus pertenencias. Prefería mil veces huir a herir a un dragón. Sin embargo, era más que obvio que nadie en toda la aldea entendería su punto de vista, ni siquiera escucharían. Tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejar que lastimaran a su nuevo amigo.

-Nos vamos Chimuelo -le dijo al Furia Nocturna.

Cuando pensaba que aquel día no podía ser más complicado, sucedió algo inesperado...

Un frío similar al que sentía en épocas de invierno comenzó a sentirse en compañía de una brillante luz blanca. Hipo giró su vista hacia la fuente del resplandor.

-Mataré a Norte cuando lo vuelva a ver... -exclamó un joven albino de ojos azules y cabello blanco mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? -habló Hipo un poco extrañado por el aspecto del aquel joven y el hecho de que apareciera de la nada.

¿Por qué no decirlo? También estaba algo asustado.

Chimuelo se mantuvo detrás del joven vikingo, mientras se camuflajeaba en la oscuridad.

-No creo... Estoy buscando a un... -comenzó a explicar el ojiazul un poco irritado, después giró su vista hacia Hipo sorprendido-. Espera... ¿Puedes verme?

El ojiverde quedó extrañado por la pregunta -Amm... ¿Sí? -

-Debe ser una señal.

\- ¿Señal? ¿De qué? -preguntó el castaño sin comprender-. Por cierto, ¿Quién eres?

-Jack Frost. Soy un guardián, el guardián del invierno -respondió el albino con una sonrisa-. Estoy buscando al guardián del otoño, el cual debes de ser tú.

Puede que Jack sólo hubiera visto una figura, pero estaba casi al cien por ciento seguro de que ese joven era uno de los futuros guardianes que buscaba. El hecho de que lo viera podría ser una prueba.

\- ¡¿Qué?! -preguntó Hipo exaltado-. Debes de estar bromeando.

El castaño tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza.

Primero es elegido para matar a un dragón frente a todo Berk, y luego un loco que sabe Odín de donde salió asegura que el es él guardián del otoño que busca.

O tal vez el que estaba loco era otro...

-No bromearía con este tipo de cosas -dijo Jack con seriedad-. Sígueme.

El albino jaló al castaño del brazo.

\- ¡O-o-oye, espera! No puedes simplemente llevarte a una persona sólo porque dices que es algo que tu crees -dijo Hipo.

De repente, Chimuelo puso enfrente de Jack y rugió.

El albino le apuntó con su cayado.

\- ¿Acaso es una pesadilla? Su forma es muy rara - Jack se dijo a sí mismo con extrañeza.

\- ¡Espera, no le hagas daño! -exclamó el ojiverde interponiéndose entre el joven y el dragón-. Es mi amigo, él es Chimuelo.

Jack bajó su cayado lentamente.

-Lo siento extraña cosa, pero me tengo que llevar a... -comenzó a hablar el albino hasta que se percató de un detalle-. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Hipo -respondió el castaño haciendo reír al ojiazul. Rodó los ojos.

-Vaya nombre -dijo Jack con una sonrisa -Hipo, en verdad necesito que me acompañes.

-No puedo simplemente acompañarte porque lo dices. ¿Qué tal si no soy quien buscas?

-Debes ser tú. Por algo estoy aquí.

El Furia Nocturna se acercó al ojiverde sin despegar la vista del albino.

Hipo pareció pensarlo. Y reflexionando todo lo ocurrido en los últimos días, le convenía dejar Berk por un rato. Sólo un rato.

-Bien. Iré contigo -dijo el castaño-. Pero pondré dos condiciones.

-Te escucho -dijo Jack

-Primera, Chimuelo vendrá conmigo. Segunda, necesito dejar una nota a mi padre.

-Bien, si eso es necesario para que me acompañes, de acuerdo.

-Espera aquí... Vuelvo en un rato.

Hipo comenzó a alejarse, dejando solos a Chimuelo y Jack...

El dragón no le quitaba la vista a Jack.

\- ¿Sucede algo, lagartija subdesarrollada? -preguntó el ojiazul.

Chimuelo sólo gruñó en respuesta mientras se recostaba en el suelo.

El albino miró al cielo y suspiró.

Suplicaba mentalmente al Hombre de la Luna que estuviera haciendo lo correcto.

Notó como algunas nubes comenzaban a asomarse. No eran nubes cualquiera, estas eran más negras de lo normal. Al parecer las pesadillas se estaban acercando...

_\- "¿Por qué demonios se tarda tanto ese tipo?" _\- pensó Jack un poco preocupado.

El dragón también miró al cielo con sorpresa. Después dirigió su vista al horizonte.

* * *

Minutos más tarde, el joven vikingo regresó al lugar donde se encontraban Jack y Chimuelo.

Traía una pequeña especie de bolsa con provisiones.

-Listo, pero créeme, sigo pensando que no soy la persona que buscas -dijo Hipo con seriedad. Subió en Chimuelo-. Vamos amigo.

-Eso lo veremos después -dijo Jack tomando una esfera-. En cuanto el portal se abra, entrarás en el, ¿entendido?

El castaño asintió. Respiró hondo.

¿Y si pasaba algo malo?

-Verano... -el albino susurró a la esfera y la aventó.

Ya no había marcha atrás.

El portal se abrió y los dos chicos, junto con el dragón entraron en el, desapareciendo sin dejar rastro.

* * *

•En otro lugar•

-Es perfecto -dijo Pitch mirando a una enorme criatura-. Nunca creí que la Intimidación tendría está forma...

Aquella criatura no era otra más que un dragón, un enorme y atemorizante dragón. El dragón que el hombre de la Luna había mostrado.

El animal comenzó a cubrirse de arena negra.

-Tú me perteneces ahora -dijo Black con malicia

* * *

Hola personitas n.n

Les dejo el segundo capítulo.

Agradezco infinitamente su apoyo, ¡son lo máximo!

misanthropic-Belldandy: ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu review! :3 ¡Arriba Mericcup y Jackunzel! lml

Nerea Infante: ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu review! :3 Ahí tienes la reacción de Hipo n.n

usuario0404: ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu review! :3 Es que Conejo quería acción xD Yo también amo a The Big Four *-* Como podrás notar x3

Sayuki Yukimura: ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu review!:3 Espero que te guste la conti C:

Teen Janeite: ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu review! :3 Estás en lo correcto. Cada uno tiene su propia estación x3 Espero que te guste la conti :3

De nuevo gracias a las personitas por sus follows y favs y también aquellas que simplemente leen este intento de fic x3

Besos, Luna


	4. La guardiana del verano

**Disclaimer**: Valiente, Cómo Entrenar a tu dragón, El Origen de los Guardianes y Enredados no me pertenecen. Son de Pixar, Disney y Dreamworks.

**N/A: **Han pasado cinco meses desde que Elinor fue convertida en oso y derrotó a Mor'dú.

Toda la película de Valiente sucedió a excepción de un detalle, ya verán después...

* * *

••• **La guardiana del verano**•••

—_Algunos dicen que nuestro destino está conectado a la tierra, que es parte de nosotros como nosotros de ella. Otros dicen que el destino está entretejido como una tela, entrelazando el destino de uno con el de muchos otros. Es aquello que más buscamos o luchamos por cambiar. Algunos nunca lo encuentran, pero hay otros que son guiados a el_...— Mérida, Valiente.

El sol comenzaba a colarse por la ventana.

Mérida sonrió. Se levantó de golpe y corrió a arreglarse.

Un día más, un día más que podría gozar de esa amada libertad.

No había discusiones, ni malos entendidos. Todo estaba claro.

Al estar lista salió de su habitación no sin antes tomar su arco y flechas.

Se topó con su madre quien simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

—No llegues tarde —dijo Elinor con cariño.

—No lo haré —gritó Mérida caminando en dirección al pequeño establo.

Montó a su fiel caballo Angus y salió a todo galope en dirección al bosque.

Miró orgullosa aquellos blancos que ella misma había cambiado de sitio para mejorar su puntería.

Preparó una flecha. Justo en el blanco.

Lo mismo con la segunda y la tercera.

Justo después de lanzar la cuarta, algo extraño sucedió.

Angus paró de repente, ocasionando que por poco su dueña cayera.

— ¡¿Qué sucede Angus?! —preguntó la hermosa pelirroja acariciando con suavidad el rostro de su caballo. Guió su vista hacia donde la mirada del animal estaba dirigida.

Frente a ambos se encontraba una luz mágica, de aquellas que había tenido la fortuna de ver tiempo atrás.

Ordenó a Angus que avanzara lentamente.

La pequeña luz se desvaneció y a continuación un camino de ellas apareció.

—Tranquilo Angus... Vamos —la joven animó al caballo a avanzar.

* * *

— ¿Estás seguro de que es aquí? —preguntó Hipo mirando como Chimuelo se revolcaba en el césped.

—Aquí nos trajo la esfera, supongo que sí —respondió Jack—. Veré si veo algo desde arriba.

—Oye, ¿qué se supone que... —el joven vikingo no pudo concluir la pregunta hacia el albino. Él se había ido—. Sí, claro. Déjame sólo aquí. No importa.

Hipo comenzó a caminar.

—No tengo idea de porque acepté esto —dijo el castaño mientras el Furia nocturna caminaba a su lado.

Miró a su amigo dragón.

—Por cierto, ¿has notado sus ropas? Son algo raras... —Hipo seguía hablando cuando de repente chocó con una enorme piedra. Sobo su rostro.

— ¿Qué rayos es este lugar? —se dijo el castaño a sí mismo mientras examinaba la piedra. Alrededor de él había más como esa—. ¿Podría ser este alguno de esos lugares enemigos de los que papá tanto habla?

Chimuelo comenzó a gruñir.

Hipo giró su vista encontrándose con una luz flotante color azul.

Su mano se acercó lentamente aquella luz, pero la retiró en cuanto escuchó los cascos de un caballo

— ¡Escondete! —ordenó al dragón.

Chimuelo se situó detrás de unos arbustos, mientras que Hipo permaneció detrás de un montículo de tierra.

El vikingo sacó un pequeño cuchillo y se preparó en caso de que fuese necesario.

Mérida bajó del caballo siguiendo el camino que las luces mágicas le mostraban. Una de ellas permaneció arriba del montículo.

La pelirroja se acercó más.

Era ahora o nunca. Hipo salió de su escondite con el cuchillo en modo de defensa.

Sin embargo, al ver a la hermosa pelirroja bajó el arma lentamente.

Mérida por su parte dio un brinco hacia atrás y miró fijamente al castaño. Sus ropas le resultaban un poco conocidas.

—Lo-lo siento, mi intención no era asustarte —comenzó a hablar Hipo mirándola a los ojos—. De verdad.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Mérida con cierto recelo.

—Soy Hipo, vengo de un clan vikingo situado en Berk.

La princesa quiso reír al escuchar su nombre, pero dio un paso atrás al escuchar el resto de la oración.

—No puedes estar aquí, ¿acaso no sabes? —habló la pelirroja con seriedad—. Estás en el reino de DunBroch, mi reino.

A Mérida le costaba creer que aquel chico de delgada figura era un vikingo. Su padre describía de otra forma aquellos clanes que ese joven reprobaba todas las expectativas.

—Eso quiere decir que... —comenzó a hablar Hipo con sorpresa, pero fue interrumpido.

—No encontré nada —Jack regresaba volando sobresaltando así a la joven de ojos azules quien cayó al suelo del susto.

— ¿E-e-eso es un fantasma? —preguntó Mérida mirándolo.

— ¿Puedes verme? —preguntó el albino sin poder creerlo. Con un poco de suerte su encargo terminaría rápido.

— ¡Claro que puedo hacerlo! ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que quieren de mi? —dijo la pelirroja un tanto alterada mientras tomaba su arco.

Al notar su movimiento, Chimuelo salió de su escondite rugiendo, colocándose justo en medio de Mérida e Hipo.

La joven lanzó un grito y preparó una flecha.

— ¡Tranquilo amigo! Ella no nos hará daño —habló el castaño tranquilizando al dragón—. ¿Verdad?

La princesa respiraba agitadamente.

— ¿Estás bien? —Jack extendió una mano hacia la pelirroja.

— ¡No! —Mérida negó con la cabeza mientras se levantaba—. ¿Qué rayos hacen aquí? ¿Esa bruja los mando?

— ¿Qué bruja? —preguntó Hipo mirando a la joven.

—En realidad, hemos venido por otra razón —dijo el albino—. Has sido elegida como próxima guardiana.

Mérida miró a ambos chicos sin expresión y comenzó a reír.

— Claro, ¿que clase de sueño es este? —dijo la chica de cabello alborotado pensando que aquel momento era un mal sueño.

—No creo que sea un sueño... Yo tampoco lo creía al principio —respondió el joven vikingo.

— ¿Esperan que yo les crea? —dijo Mérida indignada—. No nací ayer, no bromeen de esa forma.

— ¿Crees que es una broma? Este asunto es serio, hay niños en peligro —dijo Jack con seriedad mientras Hipo giraba su vista hacia él.

— ¿Enserio? —el joven de ojos verdes no pudo ocultar su preocupación al ver asentir al albino.

—Pero yo no pedí esto —respingó la princesa.

—Ni él, ni yo —dijo Jack—. Nuestras acciones, nuestra forma de pensar o el destino son cosas que hacen que nos elijan.

Mérida no pudo evitar pensar en las luces mágicas.

"_Hay quienes dicen que esas luces te guían hacia tu destino."_ las palabras de su madre resonaban en la mente de la pelirroja.

La chica suspiró y miró al dragón que estuvo a punto de atacarla. Con esa tranquilidad parecía una criatura tierna.

— ¿Y si no soy la que buscan? —dijo Mérida finalmente.

—Creo que sólo hay una forma de saber, ¿no? —dijo Hipo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Vendrás con nosotros? —preguntó Jack.

La pelirroja se acercó a Angus.

— ¿Po-podría venir conmigo? —preguntó Mérida.

Jack respiró hondo y apretó el puente de su nariz.

— ¿Acaso no tienen amigos más grandes? —dijo el albino con cierto sarcasmo haciendo que el vikingo rodara los ojos.

— ¿Hace falta alguien más? —preguntó el castaño montando a Chimuelo. Mérida hizo lo mismo con Angus.

— Sólo una... —el albino tomó una esfera y la agitó.

—En cuanto se abra el portal deberás avanzar —dijo Hipo mirando a la pelirroja.

— ¿Portal? —la joven de ojos azules lucía sorprendida.

— ¡Primavera! —exclamó Jack lanzando la esfera. Entró seguido de Hipo y Mérida.

Los tres jóvenes desaparecieron.

* * *

Lo que antes sucedía en Berk pasaba ahora en DunBroch. Las pesadillas comenzaban a llegar.

— ¿La fuerza de diez hombres? Eso es nada —la voz de Pitch se escuchó en aquellas ruinas—. Podrías obtener muchas cosas más, incluso venganza.

Se escuchó el gruñido de un oso desde las sombras.

—Únete a mi, y podrás deshacerte de cada uno de ellos —continuó hablando Black.

Luego en sus labios se formó una sonrisa, una sonrisa de triunfo.

—Justo como lo pensé.

Las cosas se ponían parejas entre el bien y el mal.

* * *

Muchas gracias Nerea por tu review uwu Espero te guste el capítulo *-*

Besos, Luna


	5. La guardiana de la Primavera

**Disclaimer**: Enredados, El Origen de los Guardianes, Cómo Entrenar a tu dragón y Valiente no me pertenecen. Son de Pixar, Disney y DreamWorks.

**N/A: **Rapunzel se encuentra en la torre, después de que Gothel canta "Sabia es mamá", justo antes de que Flynn Rider llegue.

* * *

••• **La guardiana de la primavera **•••

— _¿Ninguno tuvo un sueño alguna vez?_ — Rapunzel, Enredados.

La esfera había traído a Jack y sus acompañantes hasta un bello paraje, un pequeño riachuelo corría, hojas cubrían una especie de entrada y colinas rodeaban una torre, el principal objeto que destacaba por su extraña ubicación.

Jack miró con detenimiento la construcción.

—La última chica debe de estar ahí —habló el albino con seguridad.

Angus se acercó a beber de aquel riachuelo. Mèrida acarició al animal.

Mientras tanto Hipo comprobaba que la nueva cola de Chimuelo estuviese bien puesta.

—Iré a echar un vistazo allá arriba, no se muevan —habló el ojiazul volando hacia la que parecía ser la única ventana en la torre.

—Como si pudiéramos —susurró la pelirroja con cierta ironía.

Entre los dos restantes se formó un silencio.

—Lindo paisaje, ¿verdad? —habló el castaño con una sonrisa tratando de romper el hielo con la hermosa joven. Temía fracasar como habitualmente sucedía.

La princesa de DunBroch lo miró fijamente sin expresión.

—Supongo que sí —respondió Mèrida encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Sabes algo más de lo que yo sé?

—Realmente no. Hasta ahora tenemos la misma información —respondió el joven vikingo.

Mèrida puso su vista en Chimuelo, quien se había acostado en el césped.

— ¿Có-cómo lo hiciste? —preguntó la ojiazul finalmente.

— ¿Ah? —el castaño le miró confundido.

— ¿Cómo lo domaste? —Mèrida se acercó lentamente hacia el joven—. Digo, son peligrosos, ¿no?

—Yo no diría domar exactamente —contestó el ojiverde—. Ambos establecimos una especie de amistad.

La pelirroja sonrió ante la explicación.

— ¿Podría acariciarlo? —preguntó Mèrida bastante animada—. Nunca creí que los dragones pudieran existir.

Hipo la guio hacia el Furia Nocturna, que en un principio se mostró ligeramente molesto al ver a la joven pero se tranquilizó al ver desarmada a Mèrida

—Tranquilo amigo —susurró el vikingo mientras tomaba la mano de la pelirroja, acercándola lentamente al dragón.

Mèrida contuvo la respiración pero no se detuvo y poco a poco sus finos y delicados dedos pudieron sentir la piel del Furia Nocturna.

Por un minuto recordó cada historia que su padre le contaba acerca de aquellos seres míticos que volaban y lanzaban fuego.

Chimuelo observó a la joven. Comprendió que ella no lo podría herir, sólo se defendía ante lo nuevo.

Hipo y Mèrida se sonrieron.

* * *

Resultaba raro... Aquella torre parecía vacía.

Jack estaba seguro de que era ahí.

¿Acaso Pitch se había llevado a la futura guardiana? Si eso era cierto habría más problemas de los que pensaba.

Pronto sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, quejándose del insoportable dolor.

Algo lo tomó de la muñeca y lo arrastró, soltando el cayado en el proceso. Se maldijo entre dientes, ahora si estaría en desventaja. Otro golpe lo hizo quedar inconsciente por unos minutos.

Con ágiles movimientos de aquella cuerda que sujetaba su muñeca, el peliblanco terminó en el interior de lo que parecía un armario.

Mientras comenzaba a reaccionar pudo escuchar una voz femenina, mostraba entusiasmo.

Algo dentro de su mente le decía que saliera, aunque sin su cayado se encontrara en desventaja.

Esperó pacientemente hasta notar como una de las puertas del armario se abrió, dio un paso hacia afuera sobándose las sienes, y fue recibido por un nuevo golpe.

— ¡¿Se puede saber por qué... —aquella pregunta no terminó de formularse, puesto que el joven guardián había quedado sin habla ante lo tenía frente a él.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién te ayudó a encontrarme? —preguntó una hermosa chica de cabellos dorados, grandes ojos verdes y delicada figura. Sostenía de forma amenazante una sartén y en su hombro un camaleón le miraba con desconfianza.

— Whoa... —fue lo único que salió de la boca de Jack.

—Dije ¿quién eres y quién te ayudó a encontrarme? —preguntó de nuevo la rubia apretando con más fuerza el mango del utensilio de cocina.

—Aguarda, puedo explicártelo —se apresuró a responder Jack

—Oh, claro que puedes, mejor dicho debes explicarme quién eres. ¿Qué quieres y quién más viene contigo? —dijo la joven amenazándole con la sartén.

El peliblanco rio ante la idea de que ella sentía que podría intimidarlo con eso. Recordó entonces su cayado.

—Un momento, ¿dónde está mí…

— ¿Te refieres a esta cosa, eh? —La chica le mostró el cayado en sus manos—. Te lo daré cuando obtenga las respuestas que quiero.

Con un hábil movimiento, el guardián del invierno terminó nuevamente en el suelo. Fue entonces cuando se percató de algo.

— ¿Todo esto es tu cabello? —Preguntó con enorme sorpresa—.

—Así es. Aunque ya deberías saberlo, ¿no? ¿Cómo te llamas? —habló la rubia mirándole fijamente.

—Soy Jack Frost

La joven bajó el sartén un poco.

—Eso es imposible… Mi madre dijo… —fue interrumpida.

— ¿Qué no era real? Sí, suele pasar. —Jack entendió una mano hacia ella—. Puedo mostrártelo si quieres.

— ¿Pero qué haces aquí? Creí que sólo eras un cuento.

—Eso es mejor que "sólo una expresión". Soy un guardián, por si no lo sabes —explicó el joven—. Estoy buscando al resto de los guardianes de las estaciones. Y creo que tú eres una de ellos.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó ella confundida—. ¿Enserio esto es real?

—Lo es. Hay algo que tenemos como personas, eso es lo que hace que te escojan como guardián —Jack suspiró—. Necesito que vengas conmigo.

—Pero… ¿y mi madre? ¿Y las…

—Es necesario. Hay algo malo que acecha a muchos niños, y no sólo a ellos…

La rubia miró algunas pinturas que había en las paredes y en los muebles de la torre. Miró a aquella pintura que había hecho en la mañana. Giró su vista hacia el camaleón, como si pidiese su opinión.

—A propósito… ¿Me podrías dar mi cayado? —habló Jack interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Toma —la joven le entregó el objeto mirándolo con un poco de miedo y nerviosismo.

—Hey, tranquila…—el peliblanco posó una mano en su hombro y le sonrió—. No me has dicho tu nombre.

—Rapunzel —respondió la rubia sonriendo tímidamente—. ¿Me darías un minuto, por favor?

Jack miró hacia la ventana. El cielo estaba despejado.

—De acuerdo.

La chica que respondía al nombre de Rapunzel se alejó un poco y comenzó a hablar con su camaleón.

—Siempre quise salir de mi torre, y ver lo que hay más allá de esto. ¿Pero está bien de esta forma?

El camaleón le miró como si la respuesta estuviera en ella. Rapunzel suspiró.

—Está bien. Iré contigo.

—Entre más pronto nos vayamos será mejor. Podrás volver, tranquila.

—Adelante entonces.

Jack salió por la ventana volando. La rubia le miró sorprendida mientras se preparaba para bajar. Observó la enorme altura que había entre el césped y ella.

Una última mirada a su hogar y suspiró.

El peliblanco bajó hasta el suelo y posó su vista en la joven.

Después de pensarlo, Rapunzel bajó gracias a su cabello y por lo que fueron unos minutos pudo disfrutar de lo que se había perdido durante un largo tiempo.

—Es hora de irnos —Jack habló a Hipo y Mérida quienes tomaron a sus respectivos compañeros y se acercaron al guardián.

La rubia se mantuvo detrás del peliblanco sin soltar su sartén. Miró con cierto temor a Chimuelo, cosa que no pasó inadvertida para Hipo.

—Es inofensivo, es un amigo —el castaño dijo con una sonrisa hacia la joven de ojos verdes.

Ella le sonrió, pero no dejó el sitio detrás de Jack.

—Muy bien. Es hora de regresar con Norte —habló el guardián de la diversión sacando la última esfera y lanzándola hacia el frente.

La princesa y el vikingo cruzaron el portal rápidamente, mientras que Jack guiaba a una nerviosa pero sorprendida Rapunzel hasta desparecer.

* * *

La vio fijamente. ¿Por qué la mentira tendría una forma tan común y corriente?

No era tiempo de pensar en eso realmente, sólo tenía que aliarse con aquella mujer de hermosa figura y podría derrotar a Jack.

Desvaneciéndose entre sombras pudo sentir el miedo de ella. El miedo de ser descubierta.

Se situó atrás de ella. Ese movimiento fue notado por la mujer, quien apretó con fuerza un cuchillo, lista para usarlo.

—No, no, no. No creo que sea conveniente que uses eso —habló Pitch en tono burlón.

— ¿Quién eres y qué quieres? —preguntó la mujer sin ninguna pizca de amabilidad mientras se giraba para ver al dueño de aquella voz.

— ¿Quién soy? Digamos que soy una persona bastante interesante —respondió el Coco con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Aquí lo importante es… ¿Dónde está tu flor, Gothel?

— ¿Cómo sabes de eso? —preguntó la mujer con sorpresa y cierta furia.

—Tengo más tiempo que tú, es claro que puedo saber bastantes cosas que tú ignoras. Pero ese no es el tema. Vengo por un negocio.

— ¿Qué tipo de negocio?

Pitch sonrió con maldad.

—Uno que te conviene. Créeme que si te unes a mí ya no necesitaras de flores mágicas para ser joven eternamente y poderosa.

Gothel pareció pensarlo.

—De acuerdo —después de un rato habló con cierta desconfianza—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Primero me hablarás un poco de esa florecita que ocultas… Porque puede que a partir de ahora sea un estorbo solamente.

Gothel le miró extrañada pero prosiguió el camino a la torre con Pitch detrás de ella.

* * *

Lo siento, he tardado eternidades, espero que entiendan, la escuela no me deja y aprovecharé que son vacaciones ahora:

Gracias por sus follows, favs y sus maravillosos comentarios uwu

Nerea Infante: Muchas gracias por tu review :3 Aquí tienes la reacción de Punzie, las cosas se pondrán más interesantes después.

Sayuki Yukimura: Muchas gracias por tu review :3 He aquí a Punzie uwu


	6. ¿Líder?

**Disclaimer**: Enredados, El Origen de los Guardianes, Cómo Entrenar a tu dragón y Valiente no me pertenecen. Son de Pixar, Disney y DreamWorks.

**•••****¿Líder?**** •••**

* * *

Hada aleteaba de un lado a otro seguida de sus haditas. Meme estaba sentado en un banco que los duendes habían traído, comenzaba a quedarse dormido nuevamente. Conejo pintaba un pequeño huevo de color rosa con líneas amarillas y puntos verdes. Lo preparaba para una persona muy especial.

Norte miraba pensativo hacia la nada, o eso creía el resto.

— ¡Aquí vienen! —se apresuró a hacerse a un lado. Los demás imitaron la acción y en un instante ante ellos aparecieron los cuatro jóvenes en frente de ellos y algo más.

—Listo. Cumplí mi parte —habló Jack caminando hacia Norte—. Te toca decirme cómo será esto.

Mérida no se separó de Angus y agarraba su arco con firmeza. Hipo paseó su vista por el lugar extrañado por la estructura, Chimuelo permanecía a su lado con una mirada nada agradable. Rapunzel observaba a todos con miedo sosteniendo el sartén lo más amenazadoramente que podía, puesto que la pobre temblaba.

— ¿Es en serio? —Preguntó el conejo de Pascuas incrédulo—. ¿Niños? Norte… ¿En serio ellos son?

— ¿Nosotros somos qué? —preguntó la pelirroja que comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

—Creo que ellos y yo merecemos una explicación —apoyó el albino seriamente.

El hombre de barba blanca miró a los guardianes y después a los recién llegados.

—Acompáñenme… Sólo un detalle… Ellos no pueden pasar —Santa Claus señaló al caballo y al furia nocturna.

Chimuelo gruñó.

Norte caminó seguido de Jack, la rubia avanzó lo más rápido que pudo para situarse detrás de él. El castaño le siguió y por último la princesa de DunBroch quien aún miraba con desconfianza a los guardianes, sin embargo sus rostros eran algo familiares para ella.

Pasaron por los yetis, Hipo veía asombrado al igual que Mérida y Rapunzel. Observaban los juguetes que los yetis se encargaban de elaborar, notaban también a los duendes que hacían lo que podían. Jack sonrió con cierta superioridad. Ellos eran novatos, razón para molestarlos después, claro. Finalmente llegaron al cuarto de Norte.

—Muy bien, pueden sentarse —el hombre señaló el suelo, esperando que ellos entendiesen lo que quería decir.

Los cuatro restantes tomaron lugar.

—Como ustedes tres han escuchado, él es un guardián —habló Norte señalando a Jack con la mirada—. Los que estaban allá son guardianes. Yo soy un guardián, como él, como ustedes.

—Sigo sin comprender, ¿en qué consiste exactamente ser un guardián? —preguntó el castaño ojiverde mirándole confundido.

—Un guardián se encarga de proteger a los niños. Ser un guardián implica tener la obligación con uno mismo para proteger a los niños, usando sus propias habilidades de forma correcta nunca en beneficio propio…

La joven rubia alzó la mano tímidamente.

— ¿Si, señorita? —preguntó el hombre de barba blanca.

—Rapunzel —se presentó la joven tímidamente—. ¿Por qué nos eligió a nosotros?

—Yo no los elegí, fue Hombre de la Luna.

—Okay. ¿Y dónde está ese dichoso hombre para reclamarle por no decírmelo antes? —la pelirroja habló con sarcasmo.

—Ustedes quizá han hecho algo grande por alguien o por los demás. Tienen algo, una habilidad o una característica para proteger o hacer felices a los otros.

Cada uno de los recién llegados se quedó pensando: ¿Qué sería esa característica, esa habilidad, ese algo que tenían tan especial?

—Tal vez ahora no lo entiendan, pero con el paso del tiempo encontraran la respuesta —habló Jack con algo en su voz, eso era empatía.

Norte sonrió como quien sonríe orgulloso ante el progreso de un hijo.

—Bien… —Santa Claus palmeó el hombro de Jack— Como lo pueden ver, ustedes acaban de integrarse a este equipo, sé que necesitan tiempo para meditar todo lo que está ocurriendo. No están obligados a hacer algo que no quieren pero, considérenlo… —comenzó a caminar hacia la salida—. Ah, cualquier duda que tenga aclárenla con Jack, el será su líder.

— ¿Qué? —exclamaron todos incluido el albino.

— ¿Líder? Norte, esto no era parte del plan, ¿o sí?… —susurró el guardián de la diversión con un poco de molestia—. ¿Por qué debo cuidarlos?

—Yo no utilizaría la palabra "cuidar", tú los guiaras en el camino a convertirse en guardianes.

—Disculpa, ¿eso significa que debemos seguir las órdenes de él? —preguntó la pelirroja inconforme.

—Las seguiste hace unos minutos —respondió Jack con diversión.

—Eso fue diferente, sigues siendo una persona extraña para nosotros.

—Con su permiso, iré a supervisar que los yetis hagan su trabajo —habló Norte huyendo rápidamente— Pórtate bien con ellos, Jack —añadió.

—Miren, yo tampoco me ofrecí como líder de ustedes, ¿okay? Sólo hago esto porque sé cómo se sienten, yo igual soy miembro reciente —explicó el albino.

— ¿Podremos regresar a nuestras casas? —Preguntó Rapunzel preocupada—. Mi mamá regresara pronto y entrara en pánico si no me ve.

—Entiendo eso, mi mamá exagera igual —comentó Mérida con una sonrisa.

—Yo preferiría no regresar por un tiempo —habló Hipo conforme, no quería asesinar a un dragón, no ahora que su mejor amigo era uno.

— ¿No lo entienden? —Preguntó Jack dirigiéndose a las dos chicas—. Es estos momentos no pueden regresar a su hogar. Puede que Pitch los esté esperando.

— ¿Quién rayos es Pitch? —preguntó el joven vikingo.

—Alguien muy malo. Es él que se encarga de atormentar a los niños a través de las pesadillas —contestó Jack.

— ¡Qué horror! —exclamó la rubia con preocupación.

—Eso es muy bajo —respondió Mérida indignada.

—No es todo, él ya pudo contra los guardianes una vez… Ganamos por suerte.

—Espera, ¿te refieres a los guardianes que estaban allá? —preguntó Hipo con sorpresa.

—Sí.

—Ay Dioses… Entonces, ¿qué nos espera a nosotros? —el castaño se agarró la frente preocupado.

—Lo mismo me pregunto yo… Pero si estamos aquí es por algo. ¿Qué habilidades poseen?

—Bien, yo soy buena con el arco y en lucha con la espada —respondió Mérida con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Bueno yo… Yo sé montar un dragón, he aprendido mucho de ellos, manejo muy bien, bueno, la verdad es que no tan bien, ni siquiera bien, las ar…

—Okay, ya entendí —Jack interrumpió a Hipo, ganándose una risa por parte de la pelirroja y una mala mirada del castaño— ¿Y tú qué haces? —preguntó a la chica de ojos verdes.

— ¿Eh? Bueno yo… Sé usar esto —Rapunzel extendió su sartén con una sonrisa llena de suficiencia.

— ¿Es en serio? —preguntó el albino incrédulo.

—Sólo mírame —la joven rubia giró el mango del sartén entre sus dedos para después ganarse un golpe hacia sí misma.

Hipo y Mérida hicieron exclamaciones de dolor mientras Rapunzel sobaba la zona afectada.

—Esto debe ser una broma… —susurró el peliblanco resoplando.

La rubia se mordió el labio inferior, preguntándose así misma si debía decirles o no su secreto. Ninguno había resultado malo, como su madre le había advertido.

* * *

— ¡Rapunzel! —Gritaba como desesperada pasando de un lado a otro en la torre—. ¡¿Dónde te has metido?!

—Justo lo que me esperaba —habló Pitch mirando su mano izquierda donde sostenía algo de arena negra—. Así que Frost se me adelantó.

— ¿Dónde la tienes? No tienes idea del trabajo que me ha costado mantenerla oculta todos estos años, la necesito —dijo Gothel con furia.

—Tengo una ligera sospecha de donde está, pero no son buenas noticias para nosotros. Sígueme, quizá podamos hallarla pronto.

Picth Black desapareció entre las sombras junto con Gothel y llegó a su guarida.

—Mis pesadillas huelen el miedo, así que ten cuidado —dijo el Coco con malicia mientras la mujer rodaba los ojos.

Pitch se acercó a una de sus pesadillas.

—Busca a los nuevos guardianes.

Gothel le miró intrigada.

— ¿Guardianes?

—Ellos son nuestros principales enemigos ahora, debido a su existencia te han arrebatado a Rapunzel. Ella es una de ellos.

La mujer abrió los ojos enormemente.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que la recuperaré para volver a hacerme joven? Dijiste que no la necesitaría si te ayudaba.

—Eres el mismo engaño en persona, ¿cómo es que no sabes engañar tu apariencia?

Gothel se veía confundida. Trató de comprender esas palabras.

—Te lo explicaré… —habló Pitch mostrándole un libro— Se dice que hay cuatro guardianes de las estaciones del año. Tu florecita Rapunzel es una de ellos.

La azabache miró la página con atención.

—También se dice que con sus habilidades y poderes estos cuatro guardianes protegen a los niños del mal en diversa presentaciones, el miedo, el orgullo, la intimidación… Y finalmente el engaño.

— ¿Estás tratando de decir que yo soy una de esos? —preguntó la mujer soltando una risa.

—Lo estoy afirmando realmente. Cuando menos te lo esperes podrás dominar tu poder a la perfección… Como ellos.

Pitch mostró a Mor'du y la "Muerte Roja" a Gothel. Ella dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

—Te presento al orgullo y la intimidación. Aun no sé con exactitud que pueden hacer, pero su apariencia es perfecta, ¿no crees?

—Son grandes —aceptó la mujer.

—Los cuatro podríamos acabar con los guardianes, ¿Qué dices?

* * *

Rapunzel caminaba detrás del grupo. Seguía los sus pensamientos acerca de si decir o no a sus nuevos "amigos" la razón por la que permanecía oculta en su torre.

Jack notó esa seriedad e iba a preguntar qué sucedía hasta que sintió unos brazos rodear su cuello.

— ¡Oh Jack! ¡Me alegra que estés bien! —exclamó Hada abrazando con fuerza al peliblanco—. Estábamos tan preocupados por ti.

—Habla por ti —dijo Conejo con simpleza—Yo agradecí su ausencia.

—También te extrañé Canguro —dijo el albino con sarcasmo.

—Oh, ¡pero que adorables personitas! —Exclamó el hada de los dientes revoloteando alrededor de Mérida— ¿Podría ver sus dientes?

— ¿Nuestros qué? —preguntó Hipo extrañado, pero era demasiado tarde, Hada ya husmeaba en la boca de la rubia.

—Un minuto, ¿y dónde está Angus? —preguntó Mérida volteando su mirada hacia todos lados buscando a su caballo.

—Tranquila, él y el dragón están en el establo con los renos —respondió Conejo con una sonrisa.

Meme emitió una risita junto con Norte al ver a Hada revisar la boca de Rapunzel.

—Oh, son preciosos, tan bien cuidados —dijo la guardiana con una sonrisa.

—Oh, gracias —habló la joven del mismo modo.

—Hada, creo que es suficiente —habló el conejo de pascua alejando a su compañera de los recién llegados—. Se te hará tarde.

—Oh sí, sí, tienes razón. Espero verlos pronto chicos —habló Hada con una sonrisa mientras salía con sus haditas hacia el palacio de los dientes.

Una de ellas se quedó a lado de Jack.

—Yo igual tengo que irme, los veré luego —habló retirándose por un hoyo echó por él mismo.

— ¡¿Cómo hizo eso?! —exclamó la princesa de DunBroch atónita.

Meme emitió señales de arena dejando en claro que él también se retiraba, tenía una tarea que cumplir.

— ¿Y nosotros que haremos mientras? —preguntó el joven vikingo acercándose a Norte.

—Bien, acompáñenme…— el hombre de barba blanca guio al grupo de adolescentes hacia un par de habitaciones— Espero comprendan que tanto para ustedes como para nosotros su llegada fue realmente inesperada, así que no me dio tiempo de prepararles algo mejor —abrió la puerta de una de las habitaciones. Miró a Rapunzel y Mérida— ¿No les molestaría compartir?

Rapunzel se notaba algo desconfiada, sin embargo la pelirroja le sonrió amablemente.

—No creo que haya problema —habló la joven princesa con una sonrisa.

Ambas chicas entraron a la habitación.

—Bien, espero que descansen —Norte sonrió ante las señoritas y las dejó finalmente.

—Tranquila, no te haré daño —habló la ojiazul dejando de lado su arco con una sonrisa amigable.

—Lo siento es sólo que… En verdad nunca había salido de mi torre y todo esto… No sé que creer.

Mérida le miró sin dejar de sonreír.

—Comprendo, también a mi todo esto me resulta extraño. Es decir, ¿ya viste este lugar? No se parece a nada que haya visto.

Rapunzel asintió.

—Opino lo mismo.

— ¿Y viste ese dragón? ¿Cómo puede un chico de esa complexión controlar a ese dragón?

—La verdad es difícil de creer —apoyó la rubia con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y qué me dices del flacucho con el palo de madera? Su ropa es totalmente extraña…

Rapunzel soltó una risa ante la descripción que Mérida había dado. La pelirroja sonrió.

—Te llamas Rapunzel, ¿no es así?

—Sí, ¿y tú?

—Soy Mérida —la pelirroja extendió su mano con una sonrisa.

—Es un placer conocerte, ¿puedo decirte Mer? —preguntó la ojiverde.

—Claro. Creo que yo también te pondré un apodo, ¿te parece bien Punzie?

La rubia asintió emocionada. Tenía un buen presentimiento sobre la chica que tenía al frente.

— ¡Sí!

* * *

—Bien, tú puedes dormir aquí —Norte abrió otra habitación— Aquí Jack pasa algunos días, cuando se aburre de congelar todo o jugar con nieve.

Hipo entró y se encogió de hombros.

—Me parece bastante bien —habló el castaño— ¿Puedo ver a mi dragón después?

—Sí, ¿por qué no? —respondió Norte mientras regresaba a sus quehaceres.

Hipo se sentó en una de las dos camas que se encontraban en la habitación.

—Nunca había sentido nada igual.

—Es lógico… —Jack entró con el cayado sobre sus hombros— En tu época aun no lo inventan.

— ¿A sí que esto es más… adelantado?

—Sí, básicamente.

— ¿Por qué siempre cargas esa cosa detrás de ti? —preguntó Hipo lleno de curiosidad.

—Oh bueno… —el albino sonrió con malicia— Sirve para hacer cosas divertidas… Como esto —agregó lanzándole una buena cantidad de nieve al vikingo, tirándolo de su cama.

Ante las risas del peliblanco, Hipo se levantó lentamente con sorpresa. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que lo tiraran o lo golpearan con nieve, debido al duro clima de Berk.

—Ja ja. Que gracioso —el ojiverde sacudió la nieve—. ¿Acaso hay algún contenedor donde guarde la nieve y después la expulse?

—Eh… No realmente —contestó Jack confundido— Son mis poderes.

— ¡Eso suena genial! —exclamó Hipo con una sonrisa. El ojiazul correspondió el gesto.

A lo lejos, Norte observaba con felicidad. Sabía que Jack necesitaba también gente de su edad con quien pasar el tiempo, y tenía fe en que la formación de ese nuevo equipo le vendría bien.

Pasaba un poco de la medianoche. Jack se paseaba afuera del taller de Norte.

Todos, incluido el viejo bonachón, dormían profunda y plácidamente. Menos él. Suspiró.

Recordó como recién se había unido a los guardianes. Como le incomodaba de alguna manera el hecho de sentir el peso de la responsabilidad que tendría al aceptar la misión de ser guardián. Ahora el peso era menos, lo hacía con gusto, le hacía sentir bien el tener poder para proteger la sonrisa de todos los niños.

Pero, si bien, el ser guardián era un trabajo duro, él sabía que era más complicado tomar el liderazgo. Era notorio que a pesar de las travesuras y los juegos, el guardaba cierto respeto y aprecio a Norte, le había unido a los guardianes Los mantenía juntos pese a las adversidades.

Ahora el albino debía hacer lo mismo con los nuevos reclutas. Y en verdad no se sentía capaz de hacerlo.

De repente observó como una extraña figura negra tocaba una de las ventanas del taller. Voló en su dirección. Era una pesadilla, algo pequeña quizá, pero una. Jack la atacó como solía hacerlo, dejando sólo el rastro de arena y hielo.

Asomó un poco descubriendo que era la habitación de las jóvenes.

Dormían tranquilamente, una dándole la espalda envuelta en las mantas y otra con las manos debajo de su almohada, con el rostro tan apacible.

Miró como la rubia descansaba con esa tranquila expresión y por alguna extraña razón sonrió.

Quizá él fuese una esperanza para ellos.


End file.
